


when in heat

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fingerfucking, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, aboverse, gouri you untalented piece of shit, oh no one more pwp, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: baekhyun is an omega in heat and he didn't need another alpha taking advantage of him, pinning him down and poking him right where it hurts most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well, here u go, my very first aboverse fic!!!  
> completely dedicated to my lovely sherin, who has given me lots of love and support.  
> warnings: alpha!soo, omega!baek, top!soo, bottom!baek, knotting, self-lubrication, issues with tenses, horribly pwp. u can't exit the pwp world once you've entered it.  
> *IaaS:Infrastructure as a Service [where companies handle your company's data for a fee]  
> also on [lj](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com/11100.html) and [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1201161/when-in-heat-exo-baeksoo-topsoo-aboverse)

_Alpha_.

As soon as he stepped into the darkened conference room for the client meeting, he knew. An omega in heat always knows. Baekhyun clenched the files he was holding, and set it down at the head of the table in the conference room. In a few seconds, his presentation lit up behind him on a wide screen, and he bowed low, greeting the twenty-odd executives in front of him. "Good morning, ladies and gentleme-

"It's afternoon." A rudely deep voice rung out among the circle of executives. It was the alpha. Baekhyun squinted in the in the dark to see who it was, but it was useless to even try. He'd forgone his glasses today.

"I'm sorry about that. Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Do Corp. We've developed a new system to build customer outreach and increase employee efficiency by creating an IaaS* platform for our clients....."

Baekhyun droned on with his speech memorized and perfected to the T. He was generally unsure of public speaking, but he guessed that the help of the pointers in his slideshow, and the darkness of the room helped him get over his fears. He felt rather proud of himself.

"Any queries, ladies and gentlemen?" Baekhyun ended his memorization. Now, it was just him, and his intelligence.

"Does transferring to the IaaS model take a lot of time?"

_Easy Peasy._  "It depends on the amount of data, sir. I'd put a ballpark figure of just 120 days for a complete transfer of data, for a large scale company like ours, which handles a large amount of data for itself, around thirty thousand servers' work. And an additional month for transferring to public cloud. Byul-yi here will prepare a catalogue of options for your company if you give us some details, sir."  _Wow._  Baekhyun gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back. He was doing a good job, despite the flaring hormones due to his heat.

"What about the costs?" A woman's voice spoke up. "I don't think it really reduces costs for us as a company."

_Expected question._  "Ma'am, we're taking over your manpower, technology replacement costs. On the manpower side, we're reducing your costs of training, maintaining and developing your employees; on the tech side, we're taking up the cost of acquisition, maintenance and updation of your tech assets. I hope I answered your questions satisfactorily, ma'am."  _WOW. WOW. WOW. WOW. AW YEAH. Baekhyun was doing a really good job._

"Why should I trust you?" The deep, smooth voice of the alpha rang out in the dark boardroom. It wrenched Baekhyun's gut and they sensed each other's pheromones.

"Sir, we-

"No, really", the alpha cut him off again. "Why should I trust you? What if I have data that I don't want anyone to see? What if I have something I don't want anyone to know? What if I need-

"Sir-" Baekhyun started. Yes, it is incredibly rude to interrupt a client, but this one was going too far, and this was just payback for the last two times, when the other bugger had interrupted him. He wished he could see everyone, so that he could shoot the guy a trademark death stare. The pheromones were acting up as well. "Sir,  _that_  is an excellent question. I could answer it partially right now, but it seems like you would need a customized answer depending on the privacy and security needs of your company. After this meeting, I'm headed for a site operation, but Byul-yi will gladly take down your contact information, and we can free up our schedules to make a personal appointment with you within this week"  _The nerve of this fucking alpha, really_. He made Baekhyun blurt out his emergency escape answer, the one he'd memorized and prepared specifically for unanswerable questions. And Baekhyun was busted by the third question itself. This was going to be a long day.

Baekhyun looked back at his audience with dread, and he spots a pair of glowing eyes among the dark faces.  _The alpha. There he is._  He can't make out his face or looks, but Baekhyun can clearly see those eyes: red hot like burning coals, with a yellow lining. Noone else can see it. It's a wolf thing. And those eyes were looking right back at him, glowing with dominance, lust, anger and power....and the effect it had on poor Baekhyun is palpable: he feels weak in the knees, and his pheromones made his mental functions go haywire. He touches his temples for a minute, and signals Byul-yi to take over. "I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen. I'll- I'll have to take your leave-"

And he runs off, he runs off with whatever little energy is left in his weak self. Those eyes had sucked the life out of him with one glance. But the adrenaline rush of fear helped him run through numerous corridors and hallways, only to collapse into the cold walls of a bathroom stall. He didn't care about whether his expensive tux which was now soiled, and his linen shirt which was steeped in sweat. He buries his head in his knees for a few minutes, and steadies his breath to calm himself.

He can imagine the scene at the boardroom. It's not exactly the first time he's turned weak at work, but it's definitely the first time he's met an alpha who made him weak to his bones, right at the peak of his monthly heat. He could imagine Byul-yi making excuses like  _please don't worry, Mr. Byun hasn't taken his migraine meds for today, he's a little weak. I'll take any further questions...blah blah blah._  Byun Baekhyun felt rather useless indeed, compared to her. She'd done everything: prepared his slides, made his notes, given him alibis....and she'd made him learn the emergency escaping answer as well! Ahn Byul-yi, beautiful young ambitious woman, currently stuck as Baekhyun's secretary, was also the only one who knew about,  _ahem_ , his not-so-human condition. Being a motherly, friendly, caring and forgiving ex just makes you that way, he guessed. Baekhyun rose from his curled up position, taking the help of the closed toilet pot to stand up and steady himself. As soon as he regained balance, he tried to open his stall's latch.  _Tried_  being the keyword here. A few failed attempts and frustrated struggling made him realize that he's locked inside his stall. His panic starts shooting up. Did he smell pheromones....

"Ha!" The condescending voice of the alpha thundered, laughing at Baekhyun's current claustrophobic state, and the full force of his pheromones weakening Baekhyun's will again. Quietening down, he started again, "Thought I couldn't find you after you ran away? Such a stupid, stupid omega. Piss drunk in your own self-pity, you couldn't even detect my pheromones when I locked you in here.  _So_  fragile." The alpha only stopped to laugh some more. "And such a sneaky alibi too! Ans what an underhand way to get my number, you slut!" Baekhyun shrivelled and sunk down on the wall again, and he could see the alpha's beige slacks and expensive leather shoes from the corner of his eye under the plastic door of the stall. "What a foolish, weak and slutty omega!" Baekhyun's vision blurred from the hormonal headiness. "And kudos to your shitty and obviously-someone-else-made-it-for-you presentation, and good luck finding a mate. I wonder who that fool will be, gormless enough to knot you and mark you as his own. I'd open the door to let you out", Baekhyun heard the sound of retreating footsteps, pheromones fading away, leaving a last lingering statement, "but then I might be too considerate to an omega in heat, and I  _just might indulge you."_

Baekhyun was left alone. He didn't even have the energy to hit the door and shout for help. Pitiful indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour and eight frantic calls to Byul-yi later, Baekhyun finally got out of being imprisoned in the damp bathroom stall. That was an experience he'd never want to go through again. If only he could get his hand on the insolent alpha again. Fucking asshole, thinks he can get away from senior executive Byun?  _Just you wait._

Baekhyun was now seated in his office, working through mounds of paperwork that the new CFO Do had dumped on him. Never seen him in real life, and Baekhyun would love to keep it that way. He didn't want to meet the newly suit-booted and silvers-spooned heir-apparent of Do Corp, the rookie who had no shame in delegating  ~~dumping~~  truckloads of work on everyone, fuck seniority and respect. To top it all off, there were rumours that this guy was doing the rounds in mufti, taking advantage of the fact that noone had seen him before, snooping around for his dad on all the employees. Since he's joined a week ago, three executives have already been forced to resign. Looks like Baekhyun's job is on the line.  _Ouch._

Byul-yi poked her little brown head into the office, black eyes widened in fear. "Baek, you're needed in the CFO's office." He wanted to tell Byul-yi to stop mothering him and calling him Baek, but he had other things to worry about. Like his recent acquisition of an attractive fire-able lazy ass, which will put his job on the line for half-assing the presentation today. Like worrying about how he'll have to survive on coffee and instant ramyun for a month and living in sweats, circling his options in  _Times Classifieds_  with red sketch pens, before he finally lands a job. 

As he made his way to the CFO's cabin with dread, he could only remember kindly old Kim, the CFO under whom he'd previously worked. Despite the geezer having filled his head with perverse and homophobic ideas, who had looked at Baekhyun's body more than once with a not-so-innocent side-eye during drunk team night-outs, he was kind enough, and wasn't out to fry Baekhyun's ass with work everyday. And the new fellow Do? He's already sent him twenty heated emails about the "disgustingly incompetent standard of work that your team produces", without even bothering to visit Baekhyun's team or take a look at their huge workloads. And now, he was out to turn Baekhyun from 'Byun Baekhyun, Associate Director, Team 3, Finance department' to 'Byun Baekhyun, Overeducated Unemployed Dipshit'. Just his amazing luck.

Reaching the door, Baekhyun knocked at the fine mahogany wood, with the shiny new brass plaque which read  _Do Kyungsoo, Chief Financial Officer_. Baekhyun's finally going to meet the notorious Do.

No response.

He knocked again. "Sir? Byun Baekhyun here." He said meekly, leaning against the door. He pressed his ear to it.  _Anyone home?_

The door swung open, and a startled Baekhyun now found himself leaning on someone's strong chest. Baekhyun panted, and gasped, nose catching the strong scent of cologne and pheromones. Good Lord, it was the alpha again! Baekhyun's  _so_  done for.

"Well, well", the alpha started, his hot breath fanning over Baekhyun's nape and deep sound resonating through Baekhyun's chest, making the omega's hair stand on end. "What a  _nice_  intro."

Baekhyun pushed back and straightened himself, And his tie. And his lapel. And his ruffled hair. Before finally looking up into the alpha's eyes. Those red hot embers, burning with dominance, determination and power, making Baekhyun want to bend over and be the slutty omega he is. The alpha wasn't wrong before, Baekhyun wasn't going to refute those claims.

Baekhyun bit his lip, silenced by the alpha's mere presence. He was drinking in Kyungsoo's form. He had large and owl-like eyes, almost cute, if they weren't burning like the pits of hell. Thick eyebrows framed his eyes as the sat on a smooth, acne-less forehead, with fluffy pink cheeks hiding his cheekbones, and a soft jaw, over which a pair of luscious red lips sat. His boss snooped on him to tell in him to his dad,  _and_  being the hot alpha who had cornered him. What were the odds? 

Baekhyun croaked out, "Good morning, sir."

Those red eyes looked straight into his, and those plush lips curled in a smirk. "It's good afternoon."

 _Fuck_. Baekhyun's brain is fuddled and empty because his pheromones went wild at the mere mention of the embarrassing memory of his half-assed presentation. His will was the only thing keeping him from latching onto Mr. Do's lips with his own thin ones. And by looking at the way Mr. Do was smiling evilly at him, it didn't seem like he'd stop Baekhyun from doing that. And they were still standing quite close to each other, too close for comfort.

".....why did you call me, sir?" Baekhyun wiped his hands on his black slacks, and as much as he wanted to sink into the ground and die from embarrassment and horniness, and stare at the extremely interesting carpeting, Mr. Do's brown shoes, or at the meaningless Monet painting to the right to stave off his shame, he couldn't seem to tear off his gaze from Mr. Do's enticing, beautiful, lusty eyes.

Something deep in his core started pulsating and banging on Baekhyun's inner walls, waiting to be let out. Baekhyun's heat was taking his frustration to new levels, if the clenching Baekhyun's fists revealed anything.

"Wow." Mr. Do's thick fingers came up to loosen his red tie, and to unbutton his collar. And as if his action's weren't enough to make Baekhyun bend over for him, he said, "You look damn beautiful like this, completely at war with yourself." Mr. Do licked his lips.

Something inside Baekhyun snapped and his will shifted in its stance. _So this is how we'll play? Okay._  That thing in his core uncoiled, happy at being released from the iron clutches of Baekhyun's brain. Baekhyun's omega took over, and he had new purpose, Baekhyun stepped forward. His eyes glowed with renewed vigour, with the warm colour of saffron. _"Indulge me."_


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo might not show it, and Baekhyun might not know it, but the young Do was easily swept off his feet by Baekhyun's upfront demand. This was unlike those occasions where Kyungsoo walked up to flustered omegas in heat and indulged, _ahem, took advantage of them_. It was a win-win situation, actually. The omega needed a knotted cock ramming their prostate and, and the alpha needed release. It wasn't immoral to desire some casual sex in the human world, even with all the baggage of 'values', so why not in the animal world?

Baekhyun was staring intensely at Kyungsoo's lips, eagerly waiting to close the gap of about five inches between them. Kyungsoo raked his eyes over the omega, he was hiding smooth calves and sinful,  _absolutely sinful_  thighs under those black slacks, and his porcelain face glowed with want, colouring his cheeks a mild pink.

"Just take me right here, on the table." Baekhyun breathed, staring at Kyungsoo's slightly exposed chest. But he wasn't prepared for the other's sneak attack.

Kyungsoo inserted his hands in Baekhyun's back pockets and pulled him close., kneading his ass with strong fingers. Kyungsoo leaned into the omega's ear, "You like that?"

Baekhyun replied by catching the alpha's lips in his, in a harsh kiss, sucking and biting hard. Kyungsoo responded by opening his lips and squeezing him hard. Baekhyun's hand's roamed Kyungsoo's chest and tugged on his lapel to pull them closer in to the kiss, only for Kyungsoo to pull away, Baekhyun's great disappointment. He stepped away, leaving the omega in a shocked limbo state.

But Kyungsoo ran to the door, to lock it. He turned back to see Baekhyun pouting. "Now, where were we?"

As Baekhyun stepped close to him, Kyungsoo grabbed his lapel and slammed him against the door, and just before they could kiss again, Kyungsoo warned him, "Let's be silent, hm?"

Between hot kisses and groans, Baekhyun didn't know how he ended up completely naked and Kyungsoo still had everything on, except the ignored blazer on the floor. Kyungsoo slipped a knee in between his legs, and worked on a hickey at the sensitive juncture of his neck and shoulder.. Kyungsoo's mouth was doing such a great job, and it pained him that he couldn't moan or scream the alpha's name in abandon.

Kyungsoo's hard fingers brushed his nipples, and Baekhyun could only think of what wonders they'd do inside him. He also knew that the pleasure would also come with the pain of having to be completely silent.

"M- Mr. Do- I need your fingers in me, please." Kyungsoo only shot him a look, stopping everything, but still holding onto the wonderfully naked and debauched omega in front of him. "You can't handle it", Kyungsoo spoke, and the omega's lips dropped into a pout. "And as much as I'd love to fuck you on the table, I want to hear you,  _so bad."_  The last two drawn out words had a rather positive effect on Baekhyun's half-hard cock.  _Well._

Kyungsoo stepped away, and Baekhyun immediately craved his hot touch all over him again. He whined. "Dress up, let's take you home."  Baekhyun whined some more. "My home, I mean." Kyungsoo smirked.

Shit, he was _actually_ doing this. This was no club, this was office. All the warning alarms set off in his brain.  _No, no, no!_  But his heart said  _Go, go, Go!_  As Baekhyun pulled on his pants, he knew which one to follow.

As he was buttoning his shirt and pulling on his tie, Kyungsoo opened the door to go. "I'll have to make an excuse to get you out."

"Nah, just tell Byul-yi. Ahn Byul-yi. Tell her that you're taking me." Baekhyun said, making Kyungsoo frown  a bit, red eyes flaring a little. "She can do it. She's real good at all that."

"Okay", Kyungsoo said with a reluctant tone, his eyes burning red with something other than  dominance and power.  _Possessiveness?_  Kyungsoo instructed him rather curtly then, "Car, Parking lot. Fast."

This was something the omega had seen for the first time in another alpha.  _Was he jealous?_


	4. Chapter 4

If there was anything that Baekhyun learnt that day, it was that sitting in a car, next to Kyungsoo, while semi-hard, is not a pleasant experience. Add in Seoul's traffic being a complete bitch, Kyungsoo attempting lame small talk at the signals, and Baekhyun's impeccable social skills falling apart like a house of cards, and you have the recipe for disaster, on slow burn, which gradually eats away at the mood and the boner.

When they seemed to be nowhere near Kyungsoo's obviously posh apartment complex, stuck in some unmoving honky traffic signal, Kyungsoo decided to address the elephant in the room. "What is your.....relationship...." Kyungsoo started, drumming his hands on the steering wheel, and looking straight ahead, pretending to find the unchanging red lights extremely eye-catching. ".......with Ahn Byul-yi?"  _How is that even relevant in our quest for rough animal sex,_ Baekhyun asked himself, before answering, "Secretary." Baekhyun's boner was now a hundred percent stale.  _Couldn't the bugger just have fucked him hard on the office desk, and leave it at that?_

"That's it?" Kyungsoo poked again, somewhat miffed at not getting the answer he wanted. "Why do you trust  _her_  so much? I'd have just told my dad and made the perfect excuse for both-

"She's my  _best_  friend."Baekhyun tried to silence Kyungsoo, focus on  _Tried._  "She deserves to know." Kyungsoo only got more worked up and angry after that.

"So she....." Kyungsoo gasped. This was incredulous. "So she knows?" He turned to Baekhyun who was looking out the window, mindlessly reading the passing cars' number plates, clearly avoiding his gaze. "Yeah...."

"How could you..." Kyungsoo couldn't believe his ears. "What the  _fuck_  is wrong with you?" 

"She's my ex and  _really,_  it's none of your business, Mr. Do." Baekhyun tried to steer away from the topic.

Kyungsoo turned sharply to Baekhyun. "It's none of my business, you say? It's  _none_  of my business?" Kyungsoo's question, however, was drowned out by the incessant honking in the traffic.

Baekhyun finally turned to him, face void of any emotion, "The light's turned green." Kyungsoo stepped on the gas with vengeance. They didn't speak a word for the rest of the journey, and the elephant in the room turned out to be a dinosaur.

* * *

Kyungsoo locked his apartment door behind him, after letting Baekhyun in, He just stared at the lock with inexplicable shame, unable to face Baekhyun for some reason. It really wasn't his place to get angry at Baekhyun for being friends with his ex. It clearly wasn't his business, and he was a stupid, stupid, alpha. This weird feeling of being jealous, being remorseful, it was entirely new to his psyche. Never had an omega made him feel so strange, they were just creatures made to fuck and abandon. Marking one as his own and staying with it  _forever?_  Definitely not his style. What's with this Baekhyun, really?

A hot breath at his nape made his hair stand on end, and a pair of arms snaked around his waist. "How about we get back to where we left off, hmm?" The kindly, smooth voice, only made him feel more unworthy of such a hot and willing omega. "I- I'm sorry, Baekhyun.....I shouldn't have-

Baekhyun clucked his tongue in mild disapproval. "Not the answer I wanted." Baekhyun unbuttoned the alpha's blazer and peeled it off him, placing a small kiss on his nape. "Forget Byul-yi. I only want  _you."_

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo started, but the omega turned him around to face him, and effectively silenced all unnecessary words. But Kyungsoo pulled away, still holding onto Baekhyun's waist. He had to let this out before....

"Look....I don't know how else to say this, but I'm in heat, I'm  _really_  horny, and I'm in physical pain due to your douchebaggery. Stop avoiding me." Baekhyun looked at him with pleading eyes.

"But Byul-yi...." Kyungsoo looked down to avoid Baekhyun's judgemental stare. He had to tell the omega, or he just wouldn't understand why he was so antsy about this....

"What now?" Baekhyun frowned, impatient and angry. He held on, though. "What is it about  _Byul-yi_  of all people?"

"She's a beta." Kyungsoo stared at the omega's widening eyes. "You.....never....knew?"

"What-" Baekhyun's grip around the alpha loosened a little. "She never told me...."

"Look, did you tell her that you're an omega?" Kyungsoo's deep voice was filled with genuine concern, and it somehow made Baekhyun feel fluttery in the stomach, despite the weird non-sexy nature of their conversation.

"She- she kinda guessed it herself?" Baekhyun was tripping over his words.

"She smelt you out", Kyungsoo added with an air of finality. "She always knew, you just never sensed her."

"Look. I've never dealt with betas nor will I ever be interested in getting it on with a beta-

"So, I was wondering if you were marked by her, because I sensed you both the moment I entered the company, and you- you both- were always together, and it just frustrated me a lot and-

"Do you really wanna bring in a beta between _us_?" Baekhyun pointedly asked, interrupting Kyungsoo's flustered explanation. He emphasized the 'us', as if  _they_  were already a thing. But it got the desired result, when Kyungsoo went all "No! Why would I?" after that. Baekhyun smiled. This, this is it.

Then it's done." Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo close, and nuzzled his neck, whispering thickly, "You're mine."

A sharp pain shot up Kyungsoo's neck, only to dissolve into the most wonderful feeling he'd ever had. He felt so complete, so  _needed,_  so full, so full, that his heart was bursting in a confused lump of happy emotions. It couldn't be just the hormones. He acknowledged his remarkedly boring sex life before this. All the clubbing, all the omegas and all the sex he's had could never equal this feeling. Kyungsoo smiled to himself, as he felt his rut starting. As Baekhyun kissed the ghosting pain away on his neck, he felt a warm liquid seep through his collar, and he saw it on Baekhyun's lips. He didn't know why, but seeing his blood on Baekhyun's lips brought about this unique feeling of home, of belonging, of care. It made his red eyes shine with pride.

"Mark me too." Baekhyun asked, his melodious voice echoed in the alpha's ear, to spark something deep in him again, like he'd felt it when he first smelt out the alpha. His eyes fired up with a challenge, seeing their redness in Baekhyun's saffron ones.  _"Make me."_


	5. Chapter 5

"Make me." Those two words had stirred Baekhyun, and he smirked, palming the front of Baekhyun's pants. Baekhyun grabbed the alpha's neck and mushed their lips together in a hot, sloppy kiss. Baekhyun was glad that he'd found a rather pliant alpha for himself, who was sensitive to his every demand. And now, he had new purpose, to get his alpha to mark  _him_  as well.

Banging the walls and the doorframes of Kyungsoo's spacious apartment, their inseparable forms finally made it to Kyungsoo's king size bed. The back of Baekhyun's knee hit the bed as he fell back on it. His shirt was abandoned somewhere long ago, and so was Kyungsoo's. The alpha climbed over him, smiling like he'd never smiled before, those delicious lips curling into a heart. Wow, his alpha was rather too cute. Cuter than him, in fact.

Baekhyun pulled him down for a kiss, and his other hand worked on getting those slacks off his alpha. Kyungsoo complied, slipping a hand into Baekhyun's pants, those cold fingers playing with Baekhyun's happy trail. Baekhyun's hips buckled to absorb more of that exhilarating touch, and in no time he was completely naked because Kyungsoo had used the opportunity to pull all his clothing off in one swift move. Talk about talent.

Kyungsoo pecked his way downwards, kissing Baekhyun's nipples and biting his stomach, eliciting a pained giggle from the omega. That not-so-innocent giggle did things to Kyungsoo's mind, and the images which flashed in his head stilled him for a moment. Baekhyun's fingers carded through his hair, and massaged his scalp, and out of the blue, he gave a harsh pull, sending waves of arousal through Kyungsoo, tugging at the alpha's animalistic instinct. Kyungsoo ran a hot tongue over Baekhyun's navel, making the omega gasp and clench his hair again. Kyungsoo sucked a hickey onto the omega's happy trail, and gave a small kiss to the cock, now curled up in anticipation just for him. Kyungsoo's eyes rolled up to look at his lover lying before him, those saffron eyes fluttering, those lips red and swollen due to the omega's own attempts to bite down and silence his moans, and hair firmly glued to his forehead by his sweat. His entire body glimmered with the delicate sheen of perspiration, red all over - the work of Kyungsoo's mouth. And there he lay, panting, completely vulnerable and laid out for Kyungsoo to savour. Only for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo swallowed him whole, making Baekhyun release Kyungsoo's hair and beat the sheets in complete shock. Kyungsoo's mouth moved on him, head bobbing to meet each small thrust. Kyungsoo looked up to see the results of his activity: a squirming, trembling and utterly malleable Baekhyun. The sheets were slightly damp under Baekhyun, signalling that the omega had started releasing to prepare himself for Kyungsoo's girth. The alpha inserted a finger to test the waters, mouth still hot and tongue slithering skilfully over Baekhyun's erect manhood. Baekhyun's hips rocked forward, loving the feeling of Kyungsoo's fingers in him. Kyungsoo bobbed his head in sync with Baekhyun's thrusts and hollowed his cheeks, making his lover gasp and for air. Kyungsoo's finger's moved inside his wet hole, circling the rim, searching for the prostate, and as luck would have it, he found it soon, if Baekhyun's loud groan revealed anything. The alpha was now hollowing his cheeks and abusing his prostate in rhythm, Baekhyun moaning louder and louder with each passing minute. Baekhyun soon released in a jittery fashion, filling Kyungsoo's mouth with his musky and bitter aftertaste, as his ass raised itself, totally prepared to take Kyungsoo's knot. Kyungsoo released the omega's cock,  licking his lips clean proudly, kneeling between Baekhyun's legs. He lifted Baekhyun's thigh and leaned forward to face the elder below him, who, despite being completely spent, was craving for more. "Baby, are you ready for me?" Baekhyun's saffron eyes agreed with greedy pleasure.

Kyungsoo dipped down for a small kiss, as he lined himself to Baekhyun's raised ass. He moved shallowly at first, unsure if Baekhyun would be able to take his girth completely. But Baekhyun was hungry for more, his ass clenched around the little bit of Kyungsoo which he was receiving. He knew there was much more, so much more to come, but Kyungsoo was restricting himself in an unfounded fear. "Baby, deeper, please!" he said, frustrated that Kyungsoo was so close,  _so close_  to his prostate, and Baekhyun was so close to release, before pulling out. And the alpha was still repeating the maddening procedure. Baekhyun could scream at the injustice of it all. When he could take it no more, Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo down by his hair harshly, saying, "Come pain or pleasure, let me have your knot, my alpha." Wow. Kyungsoo felt pure authority surge through him when Baekhyun called him so, making him heady with pleasure. And it was just two simple words: _my alpha_.

Baekhyun's saffron eyes softened, seeing Kyungsoo's red craziness. "Baby, cum in me."

Kyungsoo had been restraining his rut so far, and now he got the green light to go ahead. He rammed into Baekhyun hard, filling the omega upto the hilt, making the omega's eyes roll back in pleasure with a "Fuck,  _yes, Kyung-soo!"_  Goodness gracious. Was there a more opportune time for Baekhyun to utter the alpha's name for the first time in his life? Fuck, it sounded so hot when Baekhyun had said it: drawing out the two syllables, breathy, and filled with want. The alpha needed no other incentive to continue. Kyungsoo hit the spot hard, a countless times, eliciting the same hot and frantic repetition of the alpha's name. He could feel his own virility in that Baekhyun's melodious repetition of his name, making his go crazy for his omega.  _His omega._  That sounded nice.

Kyungsoo chased his release too, abusing the same spot, groaning and whispering Baekhyun's name. He could feel his knot expanding. Baekhyun's tightness clenched further on the alpha's widening girth, both of them growing heady with pleasure. Baekhyun took him in without complaint, only encouraging the alpha to push in deeper and to stay in there longer.

Baekhyun had never felt so complete, so filled in his life. No other alpha had rattled him down to his core like this, shaking and replacing his foundations. Kyungsoo expanded further in him, and Baekyun's eyes rolled up in the pleasure. Baekhyun's eyes welled up due to the searing hot but sweet pain, and pure emotion coursing through him. He could only think of how he wanted noone else, noone else but this alpha,  _his alpha_  to fill up the rest of his days. It might sound weird, but the pleasurable pain made his entire life flash before his eyes, and he could see noone else but Kyungsoo in his future. "Kyungsoo", Baekhyun breathed, barely audible. "Mark me now."

Kyungsoo nodded, and lowered his head to nuzzle Baekhyun's exposed neck, which was thrown back for the alpha to take a bite. Kyungsoo's plush lips kissed the area softly, and he tenderly bit down. Baekhyun cried,  _"Harder!"_  and Kyungsoo bit down harder, marking his lover as his own forever.

Baekhyun, who was in pain due to the alpha's knot, needed no more. The tender but possessive bite melted his pain into pure pleasure, and he found his complete release, where the pleasure overturned the pain, leaving him in a state of bliss. They both were messy, sweaty and sticky, but they were oblivious to all that, as they rode their orgasms in bursting waves, Kyungsoo's knot slowly ebbing away. They could now sense each other's pleasure, and Kyungsoo went in to kiss Baekhyun softly. Baekhyun could taste himself, his bitterness and his own blood on Kyungsoo's sweet lips, now an in-erasable part of  _his alpha._

* * *

there's gonna be an epilogue!


	6. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so  
> much  
> fluff  
> T_T

Trigger warning for **MPREG.** Can't believe I'm writing something that used to gross me out before.  
  
  


* * *

**Many months later.**  
  
Kyungsoo was supposed to be happy. Kyungsoo was supposed to be so, so happy. He is......but he really doesn't know anymore. He paced the corridors of the hospital, each step increasing his frustration. It wasn't supposed to go this way. Baekhyun is fragile. His omega is so, so fragile. He'd been weak in his last trimester, eating only the bare minimum required for the baby's sake. He turned down all his pregnancy cravings- cashews, granola bars, and those godforsaken ghost chilli peppers which Baekhyun used to gobble up by the dozen everyday during the first few weeks of pregnancy.  
  
Despite the soundproof walls of the childbirth ward, Kyungsoo knew. The alpha knew his husband was in great pain. Due to the bond they'd created, they were always acutely aware of exactly how the other is feeling. Kyungsoo had always thought it was a great thing, but he wasn't so sure, as it served only to inform him of how much Baekhyun was suffering , how much his omega needed him, and how fucking helpless he actually was. It made him tear his hair out and growl in frustration.  
  
_Aaaargh!_  
  
There it was, again. Kyungsoo felt a pang in his heart, and he learnt that Baekhyun could take it no longer. Who knew? He might collapse any time now....He didn't need the baby if Baekhyun wasn't going to be there by his side. Baekhyun had been in labour for the past eight hours, and his pain hadn't subsided, only doubling since his water broke. Covering his teary face in his hands and practically hammering the floor with his feet, he suddenly felt a hand at his shoulder, and a soft, "Kyungsoo?"  
  
"Dad!" Kyungsoo turned around, burying his face in his father's comforting arms and breaking down crying. He had to let it all out. Every minute of this, every single moment of it, he regretted his decision to let Baekhyun get pregnant. He thought it's all be okaym he thought Baekhyun could restart his career easily, considering he now owned the company. But there were more _structural_ problems with Baekhyun's pregnancy: He was mentally prepared for it, but physically? Not in his wildest dreams. Baekhyun's slight form was too weak to handle the pain of labour. Now, Kyungsoo was at fault, he could only weep helplessly on his father's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, it's going to be fine", his father's deep voice sent waves of assurance through him. "You're my strong young man, Baekhyun's a strong omega. Your mother would be proud of him."  
  
_His mother._ He felt a pang of grief. Not a day has passed when he didn't miss her every single moment. Despite hating Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's life choices, she slowly warmed up to Baekhyun, and grew to love him as her own son. And there wasn't a happier person than her at learning of Baekhyun's unborn child. When Kyungsoo was busy at work, and was unable to tend be there when Baekhyun needed him by his side, his mom would drive down herself at odd timings, just to give Baekhyun the emotional support he so much craved. If there was any reason why Baekhyun had made it so far without losing his sanity to pregnancy hormones, it was because of his mother. However, she wasn't lucky enough to see the results of her care: Cancer snatched her away towards the end of Baekhyun's second trimester. His father took the reins of the company in his stead, and Kyungsoo stayed home to take care of Baekhyun.  
  
Kyungsoo, still buried in his father's chest, suddenly felt this pain. Someone other than Baekhyun was in pain. He thought he could hear a scream and a cry. _But the walls are soundproof?_ _How?_ His eyes widened as he felt new life surge through him, and the light of realization hit him like a speeding train. Adrenaline coursed through him, as he straightened up and looked his father in the eye, his red eyes with a mad light in them, mouth curling in a sweet smile. "He shook his father's shoulder's, saying, "Dad, she's here!" Baekhyun's done it!" He could feel Baekhyun's happiness, as though he were right next to him, fuck the soundproof walls.  
  
Kyungsoo's father couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that his son was right. Behind Kyungsoo, a nurse pushed the door and came out, holding a white bundle in her arms. He sincerely wished that his wife were here to see the miracle. "Kyungsoo, look behind you..."  
  
Kyungsoo turned around, and he was so glad, so excited. He _knew_ Baekhyun could do it. He could feel a little heart beating for the first time. He ran to the nurse, shouting, "My daughter!" leaving the nurse wondering how'd-he-know when she hadn't uttered a word about the baby yet. Weird couple, this.  
  
Kyungsoo took the baby in his arms, her wide eyes were blinking up to him a few times at Kyungsoo (just like Baekhyun) and finally she smiled. _She knows,_ Kyungsoo thought. He was bonded to this little life as well, and his baby smiled wide at him, she knew how happy her daddy was. The alpha gave a kiss on her forehead. His daughter will be beautiful, just like Baekhyun.  
  
Kyungsoo entered the ward, carrying his little life close to his heart. She was giggling already, sending sparks of electricity through his chest. This girl was powerful. _Alpha_ , Kyungsoo felt. His intuition was always right. _I don't need a stupid rite-of-passage ceremony to tell me about my-_  
  
_Our-_  
  
_Our daughter._  
  
He saw Baekhyun lying on the bed, back propped up by sterile white pillows. Baekhyun's eyes were closed, but his mouth had a tiny smile on it and his entire being glowed with life. The nurse by Kyungsoo's side whispered, "He's been a little weak, sir. The labour took a toll on him and he's been like that for a minute, but there's nothing to worry. All his vitals are fine." _As if i don't already know._ "He hasn't seen his daughter yet-  
  
Baekhyun was definitely out of earshot, but Kyungsoo's ears caught his omega's soft words. "Bring me my girl, Soo." The nurse's eyes widened. She'd never seen a couple before who knew so much about their child without even her uttering a word.  
  
"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun let out a weak scream, cradling the girl in his arms and looking into her eyes with wonder. The nurse was weirded out some more. This man, who didn't even have the energy to breathe after is labour, was now full of vigour, rocking a baby in his arms and whispering excitedly at his husband.  
  
Kyungsoo, too, couldn't believe his eyes, or _her_ eyes, rather.  
  
"She's just like you, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun whispered frantically. "Look at her eyes!"  
  
Kyungsoo snatched the baby into his arms, eyes widening as he saw it, a red fire curling inside those cute large eyes, glowing strongly - a symbol of inextinguishable power, and a tinge of saffron, he was sure.  
  
The child smiled back at him, with a definitive curve of her rosy lips. Kyungsoo looked back at Baekhyun, holding the baby and his husband's close to his heart. They were bonded, they knew each other inside out, and only they knew how happy they were. To anyone else, they were just cuddling like any other normal happy family.  
  
Happy? Yes.  
  
But normal?  
  
Heck no, if the baby's smirk revealed anything.  
  
_She's just like you._  
  
_I don't smirk. You do._  
  
_Still looks like you._  
  
_No, you._  
  
_YOU!_  
  
_I love you._  
  
_Yeah, I love me too._  
  
_Look at you, smirking!_  
  
_I love you._  
  
_Shut up both of you, you're being gross._  
  
_WHAT-_  
  
_WHAT?!_  
  
  
  
  
  
**fin.**  
  


* * *

so much of tooth rotting fluff ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww im sorry for this mess.


End file.
